


Happily Ever After

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian on their wedding day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all just a little fluffy piece I wrote I hope you like it . Neal is really racking up a bill with all these long distance calls but oh well. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of it, If I did we would see some Captain Swan Tacos and maybe some coffee time too...

Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror her blonde hair was curled and braid into crown around her head She had lots of forget me nots and roses in the braid that matched the bouquet of flowers she would carry as she walked down the aisle.  
She was dressed in a white silk robe and under her robe she wore what Mary Margaret referred to as knock out gear for Killian, her gear included a lacy white strapless bra and matching panties and white lace trimmed thigh high stockings connected to a white lace garter belt. She couldn’t wait for Killian to peel them off slowly tonight. On her left hand she wore a simple but beautifully unique engagement ring. It was white gold and had a heart shaped diamond in the center surrounded by smaller diamonds, Killian had told her that when he saw it he knew it belonged to her. And he wanted to be the one to place it on her finger. Emma sighed alone in her dressing room she moved her engagement ring to her right hand. She picked up the tube of lipstick in front of her and looked in the mirror then she gasped and dropped the lipstick at the face that looked over her shoulder.  
“Hi.” He said as Emma gaped. It couldn’t be she should pinch herself; there was no way that man could be standing behind her. She stared at him her mouth hung open as he walked towards her and pulled a chair up beside her. He straddled the chair and then looked at Emma and smiled.  
“How… What…. Neal,” She stuttered. “What are you doing here? How did you get here? Are you really here?” She looked at him tears filling her eyes as she reached out a hand and cupped his face. He was real. Her breath hitched and she was glad she yet to do her makeup.  
“I’m not really here. Let’s call it another long distance call, I’m here for you. I know what today is. And I just wanted to be here for you as a friend. Killian’s a good man.”  
“I know,” She said wistfully,” I love him.” She looked at her engagement ring. Neal picked up her hand and studied it.  
“He loves you.” He said simply.  
“Yeah, He does.” Emma whispered.  
“So your parents named the baby after me eh...” Emma laughed.  
“Yeah, they named him after a hero, a man who more than made up for past mistakes.” She smiled at him.   
Neal left his chair to walk around the room he stopped in front of her dress. It was a white poufy concoction of lace and tulle. He smiled imagining her in the dress Emma was more princess than she ever thought she would be and he knew that the dress would look great on her. He turned and smiled at her. She finally asked him, “Why are you here? If you are here to warn me not to marry Killian you are wasting your breath or... Whatever…”  
“I’m not here to warn you away from Killian, I want you to be happy Em, And If Killian makes you happy and he treats you right then I’m happy for you. I just wanted to see you one more time. Just wanted to say goodbye to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I did. I’m sorry I wasn’t the man you chose. “He was standing in front of her now and smiled as he reached out to touch a curl. I love you Em, I always will.” He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes against the emotions it brought to her heart.   
When she opened her eyes she was alone in her fitting room once again.

Killian watched his reflection in the mirror his white dress shirt and gray suit pants were probably the first piece of clothing that wasn’t black or dark blue he has owned in 200 years. He liked it not that he would give David the satisfaction of being right. He cursed as he attempted to tie his tie one handed. “Should have taken Henry’s advice and gotten a bloody clip on,” he muttered giving up he left the tie hang around his shoulders as he sat down on the chair and looked at the black box which contained the ring he was going to give his bride in just a few hours. He reached for it and it was gone. He looked up at the sound of the creaky hinges and felt the breath leave his lungs. ”Bae…”  
Killian looked at the man before him and shook his head. “How are you here?”  
“That’s the first thing Emma asked me too why can’t someone just say I’m happy to see you?” Neal asked jokingly, his eyes crinkled at the corners.  
Killian couldn’t believe the man who stood before him it was a shock to say it lightly. He knew Emma had seen Neal/Baelfire on the way to underworld to rescue him. They had a long troublesome past. The last time Killian had seen the man was in the hospital during Zelena’s reign of terror. Killian had attempted to make peace with him but instead saw the boy looking back at him that he had cared for all those years ago. How they had both managed to survive as they did told Killian they were meant to make peace and He had felt compelled to pull the man into a hug to push his emotions and try to convey his feelings of regret for actions upon a boy.  
Killian felt a smile creep up to his face, “Aye it’s good to see you, as long you are not here to steer me away from Emma. I gave her up and she keeps coming back, bloody, stubborn, woman.”  
Neal laughed, “She is that but don’t ever call her on it.” The men shared a smile”  
“Great ring it will look good on Emma,” Neal said holding the black box in his palm. “I’m not here to tell you not to marry Emma. I know you love her and she loves you.” He closed the box with a snap. “Emma chose you. She chose not to give up on you. You love her; I could see it before you left us all back there in the enchanted Forest. I knew you were the right person to get Emma back. I never doubted you could get her back.”  
“I loved Milah too. But Emma is different.” Killian stated. “Your mother helped Emma rescue me from Hades. I never got to thank her, I never got to say goodbye.” He whispered, fighting back the tears.  
“She knows.” He stared at the pirate before him and sighed,” Emma is special. I always will love her.”   
“Aye, as will I.” Killian stated, “I love Henry too. I will always be there for him I promise to take better care of him than I did you.”  
“Henry.” Neal whispered. “He’s a good kid, going to be a great man. You will be there for him; you’ll be the father I can’t be now. I couldn’t have chosen a better man for the job. You did good by me, Killian, you did. I was a scared, stupid kid and I stayed scared and stupid, but I did the same thing to Emma and I have never forgiven myself for it. When I learned about Henry I vowed I would never abandon him like my father abandoned me. He chose his power over me and sent me through a portal to a new world alone. You’ll be a good father to him; I know this because even if it was brief you were a great father to me.” Neal coughed to cover his tears and Killian reached out and hugged him. Neal stayed stiff for a moment then relented and hugged him back. Then he pulled back and reached for Killian’s tie and crossing the two pieces he tied it neatly Killian turned to the mirror to straighten it.  
When he turned back around the room was once again empty.

Mary Margaret bustled about she wanted today to be perfect for Emma, She had already take a dozen pictures on her cell phone and was crying. They had just gotten to know they’re daughter and now she was getting married. It was a happy day and Snow had never wanted Emma to be anything but happy. She knew that Killian loved her daughter and her daughter loved him and they would spend every moment of the rest of their lives as a team.   
Emma looked at her mother in the mirror and smiled. Mary Margaret had gone all out to make today a beautiful day for Emma. Emma held out her hand to the other woman and Mary Margaret grasped it then came to sit beside Emma.   
“Mom I want you to be happy for me. You and Dad are the parents I wished for my whole life. My only regret is that I didn’t meet you until I was grown. But I love you both so much,” Emma’s voice cracked and the tears reminded her that was why she waited till right before she was to walk down the aisle to do her eye makeup. “I Love Killian and he’s going to take very good care of me and as you already know I will take good care of him. He is a great father figure to Henry and I know that we all got off on rough start but I think he has proven that he’s great man and I know you care for him as well. Please be happy for me.”  
“Oh, Emma,” Mary Margaret held her daughter close in a hug and then pulled back, “We don’t care for Killian, we love him. He is family, and we know that he will take excellent care of you and we have already seen the depths you will go to take care of him. He will be more than a good father figure to Henry he is a great father to him. We lost so much time with you I am a little sad because you have your own house and now you’re getting married and we won’t be needed as much but we will always love you we will always be here for you. I hope you know that.”  
Emma felt her tears slide down her cheeks and Mary Margaret kissed her cheek and pulled back, “I love you Baby,” Emma wrapped her arms tight around her mom and told her “I love you Mom.”

Killian and David sat together in the dressing room they talked of David’s wedding to Snow White and how things were different. Regina had interrupted his wedding with promises of a curse and look where they all were now. “Killian I just want you to know that I am glad Emma found you. I never would have thought I’d be giving my only daughter's hand in marriage to Captain Hook but I’m very glad you have each other, You brought her back to us many times and for that alone I will always be grateful to you.”  
“Aye she saved me. She saved me from my own demons showed me that I didn’t need revenge. She showed me the most important thing that I can love again. I still can’t believe she – all of you came to get me from the underworld. It was such a dangerous thing to do but you all came anyway.” Kilian said looking at the prince, the man that was about to become his father in law.  
“Of course we came for you Killian; you’re one of us now. We love Emma and she was determined there was nothing that would keep us from making our daughter happy. After you died she didn’t eat didn’t sleep she cried for days. It was heartbreaking we couldn’t do anything to console her. Then she came to us and said she was going to get you back we weren’t going to let her go alone. It’s not just Emma we care about. We care about you too you have become a friend to us and a father to Henry there was no way we were not all going to go get you.”  
Killian reached out and clasped the other man’s shoulder and smiled. David copied the gesture then told him “You’re stuck with us now, because if you back out now I just want you to know I have a sword and I’m not afraid to use it. I will send you to the underworld myself if you ever make my daughter unhappy.” Killian gave a shaky laugh before telling him  
“There is nothing that can keep me from making Emma the happiest woman in the world.” He moved to the window to look out thinking about his past and his future, a future that he wouldn’t have without Emma. He looked over as the door open bringing in the only person that could come between him and that future.  
Henry entered the room where his grandfather and soon to be stepfather were at. Killian stood tall in a light gray suit complete with forget-me-not blue tie and waist coat. His matching jacket was draped over the back of a chair. He stood looking out the window the sun was shining in on his hook making the polished metal glint. Henry walked over stood beside him wrapping one arm around his shoulder. He smiled, ‘it’s almost time to go.” Then he turned to his grandfather and told him that Mary Margaret had requested his presence down the hall. David quickly got up and left the room.  
Killian turned and wrapped Henry in a hug and Henry hugged him back. Then he pulled away. Killian sat down in the chair and looked over at the boy. He had grown so tall in the last few years and was taller than his mother but not quite as tall as himself. He had the look of his father Neal dark hair and brown eyes But he was tall and slender like his mother he shared qualities of both parents and sometimes Killian was proud when some of his better qualities snuck out of the boy. He was a good kid and Killian had never been prouder of anyone.  
” Henry, you know I care for you and I would do anything for you and you mom. But I wanted you to know that my feelings for you are not hindered to the feelings I share with your mother. I love you as an individual I hope to be a good role model and to help you get into and out of trouble as much as I can.”  
Henry smile. “I love you too. I had three dads but now I’m down to one and I don’t want to lose you. I need you around. Who else am I going to ask dating advice from?” Henry joked. ”Killian I know that you will take care of my mom and I know you will always be there for me.”  
Henry stood and crossed to the mirror and straightened his tie he was dressed the same as Killian in a gray suit and blue vest with blue tie, he was after all the best man. Killian had come to him and asked him to be his best man. Originally the idea had been David to be his best man but Emma wanted her father to walk her down the aisle, So Killian asked Henry to be his best man. Regina would be Emma’s maid of honor. And Mary Margaret and David would give the bride away.   
“Aye lad, I’ll always be here for you.” Killian hugged Henry. He smiled as the boys arms came around him and held tight. He thanked the Gods that made it possible that this boy and his mother ever walked into his life.   
David entered the room again and slid his arms into hi suit jacket and said, “It’s time. You and Henry go on down and I will see in a few minutes with your bride. “   
“Are you ready to go lad?” Killian asked Henry. He too slid his suit jacket on and plucked the ring from its satin bed and held it out to Henry.   
Henry slipped the ring in his jacket pocket. He looked up Killian and smiled,” Ready, Dad.”  
Killian felt his chest swell up with pride as they exited the room. He glanced down the hall where he knew Emma was getting ready and tried to catch a glimpse. Regina stood outside the door and smiled and Killian gave her an innocent look as she walked over to them. She hugged henry and straightened his already strait tie and told him he looked handsome then she turned to Killian and straightened his already straight tie too giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek she shooed them both away. 

Emma looped her arm through her father’s and looked at him and smiled. He asked her one question and she had one answer to give.” Are you happy?” David looked his daughter in the eyes, it never failed to amaze him how similar to Mary Margaret’s they were. His beautiful daughter was all grown up. His princess was now going to be someone else’s princess. Killian was a good man and he would take care of her but that didn’t mean David was ready to let go.   
Emma looked down the aisle at her husband to be and felt her heart lift and she heard David as her if she was happy and she looked over at him. She thought about her answer and how to appease his worry. She knew he liked Killian knew that without a doubt the pair had become great good friends lately and she answered with ease and replied, “Yes I am, Dad.” She kissed his cheek as the wedding march began signaling that it was their turn. David squeezed her hand where it rested on his arm and smiled. Emma looked at him and returned his smile.  
They slowly descended the aisle towards Killian and Henry. Before she knew they stood in front a stunned Killian and a grinning Henry. Killian’s smile slowly bloomed bright on his face as he took in the sight of his bride, his princess, his Swan. She smiled right back.   
Archie asked who gave this woman in marriage, Henry stepped from the Altar to stand next to David and Mary Margaret as they all said, “We do.” David turned to his daughter and kissed her forehead, Mary Margaret leaned in and hugged her gently then Henry took her hand and escorted her up the steps where Killian awaited with Archie and placed his mom’s hand in Killian’s.   
Vows were said Lips were met and rice was thrown Emma Swan was now Emma Jones and:  
~They Lived Happily Ever After~


End file.
